


spaghetti for dinner

by ghostlunes



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlunes/pseuds/ghostlunes
Summary: in which yangyang cooks spaghetti from memory and hendery doesn't believe he could.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	spaghetti for dinner

**Author's Note:**

> just boyfriends henyang spending time with each other for your fluff needs!

yangyang was so sure of this.

he remembered making spaghetti using this recipe a couple of months back and it turned out better than what he expected. so, that’s why he wanted to try it again when he stayed over at hendery’s apartment that night.

hendery agreed to yangyang’s idea at first but soon changed his mind when he found out that the younger intended to not follow any physical guidance to the recipe.

“are you sure you remember all of it?” hendery asked for the nth time after finding out yangyang’s mini plan. the younger rolled his eyes, setting the fresh groceries on top of the kitchen counter.

“of course, i do! i have them all in here.” his expression proud as he pointed at his own head, earning a light snicker from the boy standing across from him.

“well, that’s not a lot then.” hendery chuckled upon seeing the reaction from yangyang, he was already sending glares towards hendery but the boy couldn’t seem to find him intimidating.

if anything, he thought yangyang was cute.

they set all the ingredients on the dining table as yangyang scanned them carefully. hendery was just waiting for his instructions at this point, kind of anticipating where this would end.

or maybe he had lost all his hope of a good meal after forcing yangyang to at least follow a recipe online. yangyang, of course, refused.

“it’s different from the spaghetti i’ve tasted before, you have to try it!” he kept repeating the same reply and maybe, hendery trusted him. even if that meant they need to order some pizza later.

“let’s just hope we don’t have to toss them all into the trash later.” hendery gave yangyang a hard glare, motioning towards all the stuff they got for yangyang’s little adventure in the kitchen that night. hendery didn’t want to admit that he wouldn’t mind wasting the groceries anyway, if anything, he just wanted yangyang to show how much the recipe meant to him.

well, that still didn’t eliminate the tinge of worry in the back of his head though. he just hoped the spaghetti turned out great.

yangyang started by slicing the onions, instructing hendery to place both a pot and a pan on the stove. hendery proceeded with placing the spaghetti noodles into the boiling water, quite sure that was the only thing that would turn out great.

yangyang sniffled a couple of times due to the onions but refused to stop, he was determined to cook this. hendery, who was watching this commotion, came to the rescue. 

he wouldn’t let the other battle with that inanimate food when yangyang looked like he just finished watching swing kids. damn did the movie fuck the both of them upso bad last time. their dinner was forgotten because they both were just calming each other down throughout the movie. 

“i’ll finish this up, go wash your eyes, dumbass.” hendery muttered under his breath, earning a smack across his arm from yangyang. when he finished chopping up those onions, without hurting himself, he looked over to yangyang who looked like he was deep in thought.

“okay, dump these into the pan and stir until they smell nice, then you can add the beef.” yangyang started, confidence flowed out of his voice and for once that night, hendery had faith in him.

they finished all the required steps that yangyang had laid out from his memory, watching the tomato sauce bubbled inside the pan as they waited for it to be cooked thoroughly.

“maybe we need more oregano.” hendery didn’t get to stop yangyang from dumping the oregano leaves into the sauce in time, watching as the younger stirred the sauce to distribute the herb better. okay, he hoped those leaves wouldn’t change the taste so much.

but hendery had to say that it looked quite nice. he thought to himself after taking a whiff off the nearly cooked sauce, the herb really did add more scent to the mixture. yangyang looked at him like he was waiting for something.

“what.” hendery called out, his eyes not meeting with yangyang’s purposely.

“i think you owe me an apology.” a reply came from the younger, making hendery visibly scoff.

“and why do you think so?” hendery pushed for him to be more specific, even though both of them knew what exactly yangyang was talking about.

“for doubting me and my recipe.” yangyang finally said it, his tone laced with something you would see from a kicked puppy.

“okay, sorry, ugly.” hendery said, making the other boy whine louder. 

he knew just the way to make yangyang feel better. So, he scooted closer to his side and left a peck on yangyang’s cheek. the action somehow shocked the boy, but he couldn’t deny that he liked it.

“there, i’m sorry. can we eat now?” yangyang nodded, a little too enthusiastically, at that. he moved to turn off the stove and started serving his masterpiece in two plates for him and hendery.

they took their phones and went over to the living space of hendery’s apartment, switching on the tv to catch some episodes they missed while being away from each other. It’s when hendery tasted the noodles that he gasped loudly, yangyang already grinning by his side.

“i know right.” was all the boy said before they both paid attention to the series they’re watching, head leaned against one another.

**Author's Note:**

> short short drabble that i've posted before. i wanted to write more, but enjoy this mindless fluff instead! thanks for reading, my dudes.


End file.
